


Advice From an Old Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gives Molly dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From an Old Friend

Molly managed to hold back her tears until she was out of sight of Sherlock. For someone so smart and brilliant, he sure could be clueless. She doubted he could even name the planets of the solar system. But couldn't he take a hint?

Walking into the hallway, Molly was tempted not to get Sherlock's coffee- that's not even what she'd meant when asking him- or even to add three sugars instead of two. As tempted as she was to do that, she could never be so cruel. Molly hated to admit it, but she loved and admired that strange man all too much. But she knew there would never be room for a woman in his oblivious life. It hurt to know that. So Molly kept trying.

She turned into the lift and found she was, for once, not its only occupant.  
"Erm, Hello," Molly put on a smile and turned away from a curious-looking woman for a brief moment to wipe her tears, "Ground floor, please." She was going out.  
The woman nodded and smiled back, pressing the appropriate button. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, obviously impatient for something. Molly didn't blame her- she swore the lift took longer than the stairs.  
"Are you alright?" Molly asked the woman, who seemed to be growing more and more irritated by the minute, "I don't remember seeing you around before. Do you work here?"  
"Do-? Yes, of course. Yes, I'm alright, but no, I don't work here." The woman replied, clearly distracted by something, "I'm an archaeologist. I'm just here on behalf of a colleague. He's a Doctor."  
There was something odd about this woman, not just in appearance- whose poofy hair was also memorable, to say the least- but in behaviour as well.  
"Well, if you need help finding anything-"  
"No, I'm quite alright, dear," the archaeologist responded a bit quickly.  
"If you say so."

The still-moving lift grew silent again.

"What about you? You don't look alright," the woman must have noticed Molly's tears, because she was looking at her more closely.  
Molly shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it.  
"Men troubles?" The woman's eyebrow was raised. Molly wondered if everyone could read her this easily. She was a bit uncomfortable with this possibility.  
Molly nodded and extended her hand to the woman, "Molly Hooper. I work in the morgue. It's alive with excitement."  
Nobody ever seemed to find Molly's jokes funny.

The archaeologist seemed much more interested in the conversation now. Was working in a morgue really that interesting? The woman shook Molly's hand,  
"Miss Hooper, hm? Professor River Song, at your service. Well Molly, I'd say just forget about this man."  
"Oh, I could never do that!"  
"Then make him jealous!"  
"How?" Molly could never do that and hurt Sherlock either.  
River shrugged and simply replied, "Find someone else."  
"I couldn't…"  
"You have to," There seemed to be more than practicality behind River's words. It was almost as if she knew something… "From what I've heard, there's a boy up in IT that simply adores you!"  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes, it's very obvious! Tom or Tim or something…"  
"I guess I could meet him…" After all, how often was it that somebody actually fancied Molly? "But Sherlock…"  
"I'm sorry dear," River did seem very sorry, "But it's time to move on. You need to find yourself someone who cares for you."

Molly knew this woman was right. Maybe she should give someone else a chance… But Sherlock… He needed Molly. He just didn't know it yet.

The lift stopped at the main level, but Molly stayed in.  
"IT is floor two?"  
River smiled knowingly and pressed the button for floor two. Molly's spirits seemed to be rising with the lift. She began to smile and allowed herself to feel excited.

When the lift arrived at Molly's final destination, she stepped out without looking back. Smile still on her face, she remembered her manners and turned back around to thank River Song for the kind advice.

But the lift was empty.

River Song made her way back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was waiting.  
"Hello, sweetie," she smiled, "Mission success. I talked to her, and she's ready to move on."  
The Doctor turned to face River, a look of worry on his face, "Nothing's changed. I was just there, and he still jumps."  
River's smile faltered, "Now what?"  
The Doctor sighed. "I had to do something rash…"  
"How rash?"  
The Doctor stepped out of the way, revealing a tall, thin man with dark hair, wearing a long dark coat. River recognised him instantly.  
"Hello again, Professor Song," said Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
